


April fools joke

by Captain_Kuro_127341



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kuro_127341/pseuds/Captain_Kuro_127341
Summary: Maine fell asleep in his armor. Michigan and Washington have a little fun





	April fools joke

"You probably shouldn't do this." Washington warned as he and Michigan were standing by Maines door, trying to open it.

"Quit being such a baby and just keep a lookout." She growled, fumbling with the door a moment before hearing the lock retreat back to its home.

"When this blows up in your face, just remember that I warned you." Wash said as Michigan slowly opened the door.

"It'll be fine." She assured him, holding her hand out. "Now give me the marker so I can get this over with." Washington sighed and removed the black marker from his pocket and handed it over. Michigan gave a thumbs up before sneaking into the brutes room.

"This isn't going to end well." Wash muttered as he leaned against the wall by Maines door.

..

Maine stalked through the hall, headed towards the mess hall. He was hoping today wouldn't be an issue for him, it never was before. As he reached the mess hall, he carefully opened the door and scanned the area. His gaze stopped on Washington, who had just saw that he was looking for him, and Michigan who had her back to him. A small ping came from his helmet. A message from Washington.

'It wasn't me. I swear.'

Maine shook his head slightly and walked over to him, making sure to stay out of Michigan's line of sight.

"Oh, hey there Maine." Washington said, raising a hand to the other freelancer.

"Quit trying to mess with me Wash. I didn't fall for it the last 4 times you tried, why would I fall for it this time?" She laughed. Washington shrugged as Maine put his hand on Michigans shoulder. She tensed immediately, and Maine suspected that if she didnt have her armor on he would have seen the color drain from her face.

"I tried to warn you." Wash chuckled as Michigan slowly turned in her seat. She stifled a laugh as she came face to face with the brute.

"Hi Maine. How was your nap?" His response was a growl as he pointed at his visor, the kitty face design standing out against the glass.

"That's a good look for you." Washington mused, nearly jumping back when Maine looked at him.

"It's just a joke Maine." Michigan tried to explain. "It'll wash off with soap and water." Maine held up his right hand, all 5 of his fingers extended. Then 4. Then 3.

"Hey Mich, you should probably start running." Washington said, as Maine held 2 fingers up.

"I just..it's.." 1 finger. "I'm gonna go." Michigan got up and ran from the mess hall as fast as she could.

"Don't be too tough on her." Washington smiled. "It really is just a joke."

"Just want to scare her." Maine growled before taking off after Michigan.

"Kids." Wash sighed and shook his head.


End file.
